Runaway Princess
by ThisIsNoLongerAjet'sAccount
Summary: A selfish princess elopes with the man she loved, but all boys are liars. Not all, though. the right ones are only forbidden. Now this princess faces a lot of trouble being stuck between love and her selfish desire- have her throne back. lenxrin, as usual


**Runaway Princess**

**Disclaimer**: I never own Vocaloids. It's Crypton that made them and all I own is this story about them that you'll read.

_**A new story again! It's got some monarchy and royalty and a lot of tragedy and adventure. A princess tries her best to get her throne back after losing it… this is a long LenxRin one-shot! **_

_**Enjoy, my friends! ~~**_

**Chapter 1 **

_The royal princess of the kingdom of Kiiroi sat on her bed, thinking. The royal family can not accept the fact that she is in love only with a soldier of their kingdom. They kept on saying that for her own good; she should not meet up with him because if ever he gets killed, she will grieve so much. And they don't like a soldier to inherit the royal throne. _

_But she loved Kaito. She can't imagine that her own family will not let her do what she wants. She is a princess. She is supposed to be happy, smiling, everything. But that's not what princesses do. The life of a princess is dull. Boring. They get the luxury they want and the fame every girl crave for but they are locked in a beautiful castle. They always get what they want, but this time she did not get what she want and need. She want to be with Kaito. But the royal family kept on saying no._

"_Rin-denka, the food is ready," her servant Neru told her. _

"_Please tell them that I don't like to eat right now," she replied._

"_Hai, Rin-denka," Neru bowed down and left. _

"_Rin-sama…" the princess heard a whisper from the window. She stood up to look at it. Kaito._

"_There you are, Kaito-chan!" she smiled. "Thank you for coming. I feel so bored today."_

"_Really, Rin-sama?" Kaito looked at her and entered through her window. "I heard the royal family talking as they eat. And I've brought bad news along with good news."_

"_What is the bad news?" she asked. "And call me Rin-chan."_

"_Rin-chan, they want you to marry a prince from the kingdom of Midori," Kaito told her._

"_What? The kingdom of Midori? Are they out of their mind? The prince of Midori is, umm, mean," Rin can't believe her ears._

"_Well, let's go to the good news," Kaito smiled. "Now we have a valid reason to elope."_

_Rin don't know what to say. "Are you sure it's good news?" _

"_Why?" Kaito's smile faded. "It's you who told me that your life is boring."_

"_I'm not sure…" Rin can not decide._

"_Pack up now before I change my mind," Kaito said and smirked. _

_Rin gave him a blatantly forced smile. "Hai, Kaito-sama." She giggled. She headed to her wardrobe to pack up. After five minutes she is ready. _

"_Can we leave now?" Kaito asked her. _

"_Let's go now, Kaito-chan, before they find us."_

_Then they left. They never thought of the things that it may bring to the kingdom of Kiiroi. They just ran away without direction. They came upon a forest. A forest where they lived peacefully. Almost._

* * *

It had been almost 4 months ever since they left the Kingdom of Kiiroi. They are aware of the chaos it caused, since Rin is the only princess. The questions about who will inherit the throne. But Rin kept on saying to herself, "This won't happen if you let me do what I want, king and queen." She no longer called the king and queen her father or mother. She never regret what she did with Kaito. Until that day.

Rin came home to their little hut in some place around the forest from her daily trips around the forest searching for food. Usually it is Kaito that does it, but that time Kaito volunteered to clean the hut while she was away. Upon entering the hut, she heard soft whispers.

"Kaito…" It is the voice of a girl. What is a girl doing in their private hut? Suspiciously, she went to where the voice came from. The door is open.

"Kaito…" the voice got louder. She went closer and took a peak. She can't believe what she saw. (You already know what she saw.)

Some time after that she found herself hurting Kaito, blind with rage. Sometimes she would stop and turn to the green-haired girl with twin pigtails that Kaito is with and shout at her, hurt her.

"How dare you take my Kaito from me!" she kept on hurting her, her eyes blurred with tears. She dragged Kaito and the girl off the hut.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICES AND SEE YOUR FACES ANYMORE!"

"I DO NOT CARE! I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE, DO I?" Kaito shouted back at her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT WITH YOU!" she shouted back, and the pair did not reply she watched them leave. She can't believe she let them leave. What will she do now? Now that the only man she loved left her for another girl? She imagined herself back in the castle; having fun choosing what new royal dress should she wear for the day. Having fun as she talks to Neru, her servant who had been her best friend. Will they ever accept her back? The princess that left the castle for her only selfish desire?

For the next couple of days, weeks, and months, she sat alone in the hut waiting to die. She don't want to live anymore. She wanted to die, now that her only reason to live is gone. She kept on going back to her past as a princess in Kiiroi, but she never had the courage to go back to the castle. Sometimes she dance inside the hut, imagining that she is still a princess, dancing in a ball. Maybe, she thought, she is going crazy. She was thinking, would her life be better if she married the prince of Midori instead?

One day, as she sat weeping in her little hut, she heard a voice. The voice of a boy.

"Wow, I can't believe that someone lived here," she heard him say. "Hello? Anybody home?"

She stood up and showed up to him. "What are you doing in my private hut? This is my forest."

The boy looked at her and laughed. "This forest? Yours? I've been living here all my life."

Rin glared at the anonymous boy in front of her. He was young, about her age, and he is wearing something normal. His blonde hair is tied up in a ponytail.

"I am Kagamine Len," the boy introduced himself. "I used to live in Kiiroi as a citizen. My parents committed suicide for an unknown reason and I ran away. Then I found this hut."

"Kagamine?" Rin interrogated. "That is a royal surname."

"Yes it is, but I do not possess royal blood," Len said. "My friends used to tease me because of my surname, but I'm used to it. How about you? Name?"

"Kagamine Rin," Rin gave him her royal smile. "The princess of Kiiroi."

"You are a royal princess?" Len gave him a questioning look. Then he laughed. This made her blush. She have just noticed that her dress had been almost worn out for not changing ever since Kaito left and her hair is a mess because of not combing ever since Kaito left. She ran to a room to fix herself. She took about only a minute and when she came back, she did look like a royal princess.

"Bow down before Rin-sama, the princess of Kiiroi!" she said.

"Why would I?" Len smirked. "You are no longer a princess, the king announced months back. He said that he will never accept a selfish princess that ran away for the man she loved."

"I expect that," Rin's eyes started to make tears. "And I regret everything. The only man I loved left me, and now I'm all alone here, waiting to die."

"I expect that, too," Len said. "The king sent a beautiful lady to the forests to make you suffer."

"You mean, everything is by my father's plans?" Rin looked at him.

"Yes, he sent a lady from the Kingdom of Midori to make you suffer because of what you did to Kiiroi."

Her tears fell down. She regret everything, she really do.

"Oh, and they beheaded your servant, Neru, believing that she helped in the running-away-with-Kaito plan."

"Neru-chan?"

"Yes."

She started to cry that time. "Did you come here to give me bad news, ordered by Oto-heika?"

"Of course not!"

"You are here for?"

"Don't know. I ran away and I saw this hut."

"Len-kun, can you help me?"

"For what?"

"I want revenge."

"For what?"

"For all they did to me."

"It's your fault, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's my fault.

"How?"

"Listen to me."

And she told him her plan. He stayed with her for a few weeks to practice the sophistication of being a prince, which is part of their plan. Len's presence filled Kaito's absence, and now Rin felt complete once more. They are together only for a few weeks, and now Rin found herself falling for the stranger.

* * *

Soon they decided to go to the kingdom of Midori. Rin is seeking revenge, and she will do everything for it.

"Rin-chan, are you sure about this?" Len asked her.

"Call me Rin-sama now," Rin commanded him. "I'll get my throne back."

"But, Rin-chan – I mean Rin-sama, what if we fail?"

"We will not, Len-denka."

"Len-denka?"

"Why?"

"The honorific…"

"You are also a prince right now, do not forget that."

The pair continued walking and entered the Midori village. It's part of their plan before going to the castle itself. Everyone is staring at them, for they both wear yellow and are wearing a black mask over their faces.

"Citizens of Midori, listen to me! I am your new queen! Bow down before Rin-heika!"

There was no reply. The Midori citizens are loyal to their kingdom.

"Listen to me!" Rin felt embarrassed.

"Aren't you the princess that ran away because you don't want to marry our prince?" one of them asked her.

Rin felt ashamed, for nobody is listening to her. She looked at Len, but he wasn't in his position. She scanned the crowd and saw him talking to one of the citizens.

"Len! What are you doing there?" she shouted at him. She heard giggles and whispers. They are laughing at her. She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Rin! Let us get out of here!" Len ran to her and dragged her off.

"Ow, Len, call me Rin-heika!" she pulled her hands to get off Len's strong grip.

"You called me without honorifics too, didn't you?" he stopped to a corner and talked to her. "Why did you speak up that fast? The prince that you are about to marry months ago committed suicide when you eloped with Kaito and now the princess is seeking revenge! We have to leave now or they will kill us!"

"Len-kun, do not forget that I myself am also seeking revenge! I will not leave!"

"But you are ashamed in front of the crowd! Would you still continue?"

"Yes, I will, for the princess of Kiiroi will get what she wants, ALWAYS!"

"Rin-chan…" Len's grip loosened and Rin grabbed her hand.

"Stop calling me like that! I will seek revenge!" Rin walked away, leaving Len.

"But Rin-chan… _I love you…_" his whisper is not very audible which is why the selfish princess did not hear it.

"Len! Will you help me or not?" Rin shouted at him.

"I will, your Highness," Len replied in a pale manner as he trailed behind Rin.

Rin can't believe she let her anger do everything she did earlier. That is the first time she ever shouted at Len. Her selfishness and pride ruined the friendship she built with him for weeks.

They tried to enter the castle but the soldiers stopped them.

"I am a royal visitor," Rin said.

"No, you are the self-proclaimed queen a while ago. You are the selfish princess named Rin." The loyal soldiers replied.

Len suddenly pulled out one of the spears that the two front soldiers used as a cross to stop them. He took it and used it to raise the heavy metal that covers the soldier's eyes and jabbed the soldier's eyes with its sharp edge. It screamed of pain and blood oozed from his injured eyes.

"Will you let us enter or not?" he gave them a threatening look. Rin looked at Len with awe.

The soldiers suddenly attacked him but each spear or sword that almost jabbed him is caught by his hand and he uses it to kill each soldier. Soon enough all soldiers are dead.

"Len… you… killed… them… that fast…" Rin gawked at the pile of dead soldiers around them. "Wow." Len smiled at her victoriously.

"Let us enter now." They entered the castle and a beautiful girl with long, green twin-pigtails walked to them. She seemed very familiar to Rin – yes, she is the girl that took Kaito from her!

"Wow, you killed our soldiers," she said, smiling. "I can't believe it, you are very strong and witty. By the way, I am Hatsune Miku, princess of the kingdom of Kuro. It is a pleasure to meet such people like you." She grinned at Len and Rin glared at her. Len smiled back.

"And why are you greeting us, Miku, knowing that we killed your soldiers?" Rin asked her angrily.

"Have respect, Rin-kun, I am a princess," Miku replied in an arrogant manner. "Call the royal princess Miku-denka. Right, Len-chan?"

"You have no right to call him Len-chan!" Rin stretched her hands in front of Len. "_He is mine_!" Len's eyes widened. He can't believe is ears.

"Oh, no, no," Miku giggled arrogantly and held Len's arm. "Miku-denka owns Len-chan now."

"Don't touch him!" Rin pulled her off Len but Miku did not let go.

"No, you took my dearest brother from me and now I'll seek my revenge. Len-chan is mine." She lifted her face and was about to kiss him when Rin pulled her long pigtails and she let go, screaming with pain.

"Miku-denka! What is it?" a familiar male voice echoed. The owner of this voice went up near them and Rin suddenly slapped him. He was Kaito.

"Rin-chan?" he said, staring at Rin. "What are you doing here?"

"To kill you," Rin pinned him to the wall and strangled him. He struggled and squealed with pain.

"Kaito-chan!" Miku ran to him and pulled Rin off. "Get off my Kaito! Len is yours!"

"No, I'll kill him for what he did to me!" Rin squeezed harder. Kaito's squeal got louder. Miku pulled a branch off a tree and with a very high pressure she jabbed it on Rin but Len's fast hand stopped it with his incredible grip.

"Rin-denka, please quit it." Len commanded her and Rin stopped, her eyes full of tears. Kaito tried to catch his breath. Miku ran to Kaito and asked, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly more soldiers went up to them and the pair ran to enter the building. They saw the king and queen on their throne. Rin and Len nodded at each other. They each took a giant sword in display and with swift and strong slashes they destroyed the castle. A lot of soldiers went up to them but Len kept on killing them, two by two, and Rin continued destroying the castle. The king, queen, and other high officers started ordering the servants and panicking. But an angry man is a strong man. Or maybe a princess. Rin went on, slash, slash, and slash. She slashed everything, even some of the servants and officers. She accidentally killed the queen and the king screamed in grief and sorrow. The castle is a mess.

Soon the chaos stopped. The last man standing is the king. One more and Midori is theirs. SLASH. Crimson. That is the color that the king last saw. The ruined castle is now lifeless. The kingdom of Midori is theirs. It was the first time Rin had ever killed, and she felt some guilt. Even Len, who used to be a good boy. He never knew that he can kill. But he had done it.

"Midori is mine!" Rin laughed in an evil manner, the citizens of Midori looking at her with fright. Len just smiled at her, happy that they made it but at the same time guilty because of all the lives they ended.

They stayed in Midori for a few weeks. Rin still felt guilt and whenever she was alone, she cries of repentance. Len is standing beside her, comforting her, but he never confessed his feelings. He felt the same regret that Rin felt. The kingdom of Midori looked at them with frightened eyes and they believed that they are evil.

* * *

Soon they decided to go back to Kiiroi. They'll get what they want, they surely will. Rin will get her throne back now.

"Ah, look who's here, the murderers!" A familiar voice chuckled from somewhere around them.

"Miku-kun!" Rin called out. "Show up!"

"How dare you call me –kun! As if your still a princess! I am a princess, respect me," the egotistical princess Miku replied. "Rin-yogisha, the murderer that killed the rulers of Midori and killed a lot of innocents for her selfishness. Rin-denka, the princess that ran away with a dead liar for her selfishness."

"Dead liar?" Rin asked, confused.

"Yes. Kaito-chan lied to me and now he is dead. I killed him. We are even now. But you are worse than me."

"Where are my parents?" Rin asked.

"The queen died of depression and the king took me as his daughter. I need someone to marry. You are nominated, Len-chan." Miku looked at Len.

"I will not marry you," Len defiantly stared at her.

"You should. _Or else_…" Miku smiled.

"Or else?" Rin asked her, her arms folded across her chest.

"Or else…" Miku clapped her hands and the soldiers through large lumps of burning coal to them from a distance. She laughed victoriously as the pair ran for a safer place to hide in. Some of the burning fireballs hit the castle and everyone scampered out.

Rin and Len hid behind some thick bushes surrounding the castle. Len covered Rin to keep her safe.

"Rin-chan, listen to me. I won't let anyone of us die without you knowing this."

"What, Len-chan?"

"Rin-chan, I…"

"You…?"

Len sighed. "I…"

Rin covered Len's mouth with her finger. "Wait, I think I already know."

"Huh?"

"I felt the same way." Rin moved closer to him when…

"Get out of there, you murderers!" One of the soldiers found them.

"Let me see them!" they heard the king's voice from afar. The king went closer and soon he saw the two. He can not believe his eyes.

"Kagamine Len, my lost son!" he exclaimed.

"I don't believe you." Len told him flatly.

"You should, my son, I am your father. Your nonsense mother gave you away to the citizens when you are a baby."

"Prove it."

"Show me your left foot."

Len did not hesitate and he removed his left boot, showing his left foot. On it was a birthmark shaped like a bass clef.

"Rin, show me your right foot."

Rin did not move so the king violently pulled her right leg and removed her sandals. On her right foot was a birthmark shaped like a treble clef.

"Haven't you noticed it? You are twins." The king smiled at them but he frowned at Rin. "Len, you will be the heir of my throne."

This made Len smile. "Not unless Rin-chan is my queen, Oto-heika."

"No, Miku-denka will be your queen. I want to punish your twin sister."

"I will not marry Miku."

"How dare you call her without respect! She will be the one you'll marry and this selfish princess will die!"

"I will not marry her and you will not lay a hand on my Rin!"

"No. You will marry me and I will kill her." Miku said, still in her arrogant voice.

"No!"

"Yes." Miku smiled. Evil.

The soldiers took Rin and now she will be punished. She screamed and screamed at Len for help, but Len can't do anything with the soldiers surrounding him. He started hurting them but these soldiers are well trained. Using some type of martial art they paralyzed him.

"LEEENNN!" Rin stretched her hand out, her tears falling down, her eyes pleading.

"RIIINNNN!" Len tried his best to go to her but all the soldiers holding him are very strong.

"_I love you…_" their voices are now pale but they heard each other. Their love will never die.

* * *

The day of Rin's death will exactly be the day of Miku and Len's wedding. But this seemed to be a big mistake.

"Kagamine Miku," Miku was very proud of her new name. "Isn't it a wonderful name, Len-chan?"

The wedding had not yet started, and Rin will be killed once the priest proclaims them husband and wife. Len felt very sorry for Rin. They are twins, their love is forbidden.

The wedding is a bit long and boring, but Miku is very happy now that she'll marry Len and have the kingdom of Kiiroi for herself. Soon, the words that will kill Rin are announced.

"And now I pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride…"

Miku faced Len eagerly and closed her eyes. But instead of kissing her, Len took a knife from his pocket and SLASH. Blood dripped down the clean floor of the church, and Miku screamed. Len was there with a cut neck, blood oozing from the fresh wound.

However, Rin was sitting on her position. The person responsible for killing her approached her and said, "They are married." Rin can't help but cry, for she had lost her Len. Why? Their relationship had hardly started, and now it ended. Even in that time, that time of her death, she will not forget Len. Len is her life, now that he was married with somebody else, she had no more reason to live.

"Don't worry, I'm ready to die." The broken-hearted princess gazed upon the evil face of the man that will kill her. It was the king himself. He held a knife ready to cut Rin's throat.

"This is a new way of killing, Rin-yogisha," he said, positioning the deadly blade on her bare neck. "A private way. This is how I killed your real mother when she gave Len away to one of the _poor_ citizens. Then I remarried." He made the word "poor" sound disgusting.

Rin smiled sincerely and peacefully. "I love you, Len. My heart had been broken for two consecutive times now, but I still my heart continued beating for you. These beats will now end, but I swear, _I'll bring this love to my grave_." She whispered before the king cut a large slash on her throat, killing her in an instant.

However Len was kneeling down the floor, everyone in the church staring at him with terror.

"I'd better die than marry someone I don't love." Miku heard his soft statement. "How dare you say that in front of Miku-denka, right on our wedding!" she exclaimed.

"I love you, Rin. I will marry nobody else but you. I'll choose to go with you rather than to marry this arrogant princess. Even if this heart that beats for you will stop, I swear, _I'll bring this love to my grave._" He lifted the blade and made the cut deeper. Miku screamed and screamed, and people ran out of the church as Len lay lifeless on the floor, dreaming about his Rin.

* * *

Two lovers, possessing forbidden love between them. Two lovers, hated by cruel little destiny. Two forbidden lovers that broke the rules, born and died on the very same time, in the very same way. Now, as they rest in peace, they dream of being with each other once again. For as their last words stated…

I'll bring this love to my grave.

**Okay! I hoped you liked my long one-chapter story! Please review! This may have a next chapter, it depends. By the way, Midori means green and Kiiroi means yellow. The honorifics used, which are: yogisha(for suspects), hekai(your Majesty), denka(your Royal Highness), and Oto-hekai(I'm unsure about it, I just used it because the king is Rin's father.) are based on what I saw in Wikipedia. If there is anything wrong with my honorifics, please review or message me, please inform me. **

**Well, did you like my story? I hope you did. This is just another product of my procrastination~haha (I can't control myself~poor me!)**

**Okay, Sayonara~~**


End file.
